shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Kai-De-Avalon
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki, one of the fan fiction wikis based on the epic manga series, ONE PIECE. Thanks for your edit to the Seirei Seirei no Mi: Model Sylph page. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'One Piece Wiki']]...our home wiki about the series. If you're not sure what to do, please visit the Ship of Fools Wiki Rules for further information for your own convenience. If you still have questions regarding this wiki, Please leave a message on the talkpages of the one who manages this wiki, MARINES!!! such as Fleet Admiral [[User:1NF3RNO|''' 1NF3RNO']] '''Hey! I'm the KING HERE!!! GIVE ME COOKIES!!!!!' Oh hey? I can help you around here! Admiral [[User:Galcion|''' Galcion']] Table Flip ATTACK!!! Admiral [[User:Generalzer0|' Generalzer0']] Yo! I'm Zoro's sister!! Admiral [[User:Roronoa Senshi|'Roronoa Senshi']] Be sure to leave a signature in their talk pages after you finish so they know who dared to disturb their slumber!!! '''Enjoy yourself here! with a DON!' Also check out the Marine Headquarters page! We have Marines who help manage this wiki filled with pirates! Welcome to the wiki ^.^ You can ask anyone for help here and if you want one of your characters to join a crew alot of people might accept ^.^ Also so you don't get in trouble it's a good idea to check the DF store to see if a DF is taken before you make it :P I won't stop until that boy is mine. The animal inside 13:49, January 15, 2012 (UTC) offers still there :P collab offers with me stay for awhile xD I won't stop until that boy is mine. The animal inside 18:25, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Some type of event that makes Kai and the Rainbow Pirates allies ^.^ (not crewmembers theres a difference :P) I won't stop until that boy is mine. The animal inside 18:36, January 16, 2012 (UTC) cool :P and just so you know you cannot use pictures of One Piece characters here T.T I won't stop until that boy is mine. The animal inside 18:48, January 16, 2012 (UTC) cool :P I won't stop until that boy is mine. The animal inside 18:59, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Rob Luuci's brother Sure, only there are a few details. Said brother mysteriously vanished 2-3 years before Luffy became a pirate. I'm not sure if that'll be a problem. Also, I'd kinda like to avoid revealing who he is, despite it being fairly obivous if you know what you're looking for..13th madman 17:56, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Lucci's Brother There might be a few things. How did Kai escape? And what exactly was the Brother doing around the coloseum?13th madman 21:36, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Reason being, he really was kinda rogue. Unless he'd been specificly recruited for something (like training Gladiators) or probably even if he had, the only reason he'd be there would be to sabotage proceedings.13th madman 21:43, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. L probably broke something important while he was there. Or left a ley in a cell. Or tried to teach the techniques to a few people... 13th madman 22:14, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Now that is epic... Yeah I like that13th madman 09:59, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Fuf Fuf Kai-sama, do you remeber when you asked me about a villian for your stories and stuff. I made a fruit that you could possible use for that cult leader pirate thingy, its the Yukikari Yukikari no Mi. So just thought to let you know if you wanted to use it, anyways happying fishing and spreading chaos everywhere fufufufufuf! *Flies away on a broom stick* 'KAZE ' talk 17:47, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh yes Kai-sama you can use that fruit, and best of luck on your thingys I will watching and looking for it. Fuf fuf 'KAZE ' talk Kai, can I add Someone on Poppy's relationships?Putridas 15:00, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Well, I was thinking she might have a "special" relationship with my character, Draco D. Aldous Putridas 11:41, March 28, 2012 (UTC) EDELLE! Kai i think that was a spelling mistake, thanks for pointing it out 'KAZE ' talk 17:23, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Kai when did you become the head of the clean-up commitee? O.o I won't stop until that boy is mine. The animal inside 15:05, April 5, 2012 (UTC) its not just Kagayaku Eiko. But my proplem is that i dont know what makes that large empty space and how to fix it. Can you help me in this King? Carabe197 20:29, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey Kai, can you tell everyone on chat that if they wanna talk to me they have to go to chatango. Please tell them :3 Here's a link for ya ----> http://www.shipoffoolsdon.chatango.com/ ~Rex heads up Mythical and ancient zoans are still zoans, so they have the zoan cattegory as well as mythical. Doesen't really matter in the case of "Fallen angel" since that page needs an overhaul or a Rokugan anyway.13th madman 15:48, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Hello Smoker-san/Kai I just wanted to let you know your it. Just in case I'm not on when you get back. I plan to be back before to long. Wanna go try the new game thing they have at the bar. It's so cool looking and i have money for it. Anyway i will see you later and i hope ya like what i put. I umm sorry have fun and i'll TTYL. Caring16:) 22:55, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Shaking puppies can also turn on kittens. Yo, It's ferno! I just thought I'd vent an opinion that I only just thought up but figured it'd be very fair! To avoid Final's like the last one, Where I won two places. Theoretically it's unfair, and we she do one spot for each character. Wyvern has surely won. And it's highly probable he'll win three spaces this time. Though when it comes to the tie breaker, I recommend this. Say a user has 2+ people in the final, and all are in the tie break alongside a few other user's characters. I suggest that should the tiebreaker be put into place and you choose. You should choose the character's between the other user's and not the user who already has a sure win. This for example, Dracule Sakura has won already for definite. And Vern M wy alongside Hanuman (two more of Wyv's chars). It is definite that they are going to be tiebreakers alongside characters like Static, Leo and Kenshin. So I urge that even if they're better, do not select them until the other user's are chosen or something. Im sure you get what I mean. Anyways, This idea is primarily because soon I think there will be a yonkou election where someone has their characters win all four spots. and it will be unfair to everyone else. Anyway thats me idea. Hope you consider it. '1NF3RNO ' talk 14:12, July 3, 2012 (UTC) From the Desk of GZero Hey Kai. I remember asking you to do a collab with me(in a very awkward way may I add.) So, what should the Collab be about? http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/The_Blade_Storm_Pirates#Bounties Hopefully, this link will lead you to the Blade Storm Pirates' page. Note, only three of them have a page(due to my laziness and lack of motivation). The pages that are done are Ghost D. Derek's, Dante's, and Wong's. Before I tell you the time period, I apologize for not getting on to that sooner(Blame my laptop for this.) Anyways, with that aside, I think we should do it at the pre timeskip period. If you have any suggestions or anything else to add, let me know. GZero945 (talk) 17:20, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much Don't really know how to thank you, the idea of the Devil's fruit pattern Serafino is really phenomenal, I been giving all one hand, thank you, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!! Naminè 20:02, July 12, 2012 (UTC) T^T (bow)Naminè 20:14, July 12, 2012 (UTC) no no, you have translated well :)Naminè 20:19, July 12, 2012 (UTC) could you give me an opinion? Given that Kami is no longer an Angel but a Seraphina, as you seem? If there is a problem today I can write the page of result model Serafino? Naminè 06:45, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ok thanksNaminè 13:45, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Hello I know you was on chat. However i just seen your profile page and i am honored that you have Starfire's page as a favorite. it really means allot to me. Sorry to bug you talk to you later.Caring16:) 02:29, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Devil Fruit page thanks for giving me the correct page of the Devil Fruit ... the English are denied ...Naminè 18:48, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Kai-sama!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kai-sama, Can the Dire wolf be allowed as an inu model? 'Dolf the Scratchmen ' talk 04:57, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Question! Hi Smoker-san i was wondering if it was ok if i made a page for the collab fruit that got Star and Kai sick. Caring16:) (talk) 21:24, August 31, 2012 (UTC)